overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jezquester
Hi, welcome to Overlord Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Triumph Studios page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oakshand (Talk) 22:07, 15 June 2009 ok sorry but i played the game out and no one said that his mother is rose and in Overlord raising hell, is Velvet pregnant Who you see at the end of Overlord: Raising Hell depends on your chosen mistress. Gnarl said that Rose is his mother, he didn't actually say the words "Rose is your mother". He said that the cloaked woman is Rose and the woman is his mother.--Jezquester 15:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi i had some creatures in touhgt but i dunno how to make table just like yours. could you explain me how ? yeah thx Sorry but User Infobox does not work please could you tell one more time what i do wrong Im sorry you just edited the Rollie article at the time i was editing it. Did i mess anything up? If i did im terribly sorry. Actualy im just in a diffrent time zone and i have a problem with not checking what exactly ive written hence the three times editing thing. Sorry for the mix up ill try to be more accurate next time. Overlord I have dark legends and minions but i have no experience with wiki editing so... i might ask for help sometimes. Have a nice day =) Overlord Minions Hey I stated doing some edits to the Overlord: Minions related stuff, just wanted to check with you if the stuff I've done is OK. --NGrapeD 15:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) BrE or AmE ? Hello, I looked into a few pages and was wondering about the spelling. Since you are clearly the main contributor to this wiki, do you prefer British or American English spelling in this Wiki? Over at the The Witcher Wiki we went for BrE. — AEon 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Editing Templates It seems I will indeed look over every page in the wiki, giving all the pages a slightly more "polished" consistent look. Adding content as I go. By doing so I noted that a few old Templates need to be fixed, and a few new ones created. For this I would need sysop powers. Would it be OK if Game widow, working at wikia, gave them to me? —AEon 19:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki skin Hi there! Since Oakshand is not replying, would you like a new wiki skin for this wiki? Perhaps a "darker" one, more in keeping with the look of the games ? Let me know if this interests you. Also, if you do agree with giving AEon sysop privileges, do let me know. If there's no reply from either you or Oakshand soon, i'll seriously have to consider this wiki abandoned — Game widow 15:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to hear from you! thanks for allowing Aeon to be sysop, i'll give him the rights. As for the skin, i have a little sandbox wiki where i try things out, so i'll make up the skin there and you can see it before agreeing to anything :) ... once you know exactly what i am talking about, then it's much easier to make a decision. it will take me a few days as i am working on another skin at the moment, but i'll be back in touch. But to (hopefully) put your apprehension to rest, i do plan to keep a lot of the blue, it's the the whiteness that i find a bit much :) — Game widow 16:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi again, so i have the proposed new skin up here, let me know what you think :) (ignore the red links as i don't have all your pages copied to my sandbox wiki, those would not be red if the skin was implemented here). Also, only the main page needs to be "fixed width", the rest of the pages could go either way, depending on how you feel (though Aeon has been editing with a view to fixed width pages) Also, if you use IE, i can make changes that are more IE friendly — Game widow 17:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Width Wiki ? After having re-edited all the pages on the Wiki, it is quite apparent that a really good layout can only be achieved with a fixed page width. The pages are already layouted (optimized) for a width that is the same as for the Witcher wiki. I hope you can agree to a fixed width, since a variable layout will always mess-up the way the content is presented. And even worse, the readability is significantly reduced. :— AEon 17:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? Can you block Doomlurker from the Batman Wiki?He is the rudest contributor.He deleted my concepts!See them on my page. Hello,can you give me an admin access Hello,Jezquester,can you give me an admin access?I made this wiki better,but i think i should make it more good,if i could possibly have an admin access.Please,can you give it to me?